Mi Adolescencia ¿Horror y Confusión?
by Ayame Sutori Tenoh
Summary: SINSERA MENTE QUIEN CONOCIERA A HARUKA TENOH , DIRIA QUE NO ES ELLA , TAN ATREVIDA , TAN LINDA ,Y TAN ATRCATIVA PARA SEIYA? , NO QUE ELLOS NO SE LLEVAVAN BIEN ? , PERO PUES SI , SI , EN ESTA HISTORIA ELLOS SI SON AMIGOS, Y QISAS YEGUEN HACER ALFGO MAS QUE AMIGOS .


Mi Adolescencia ₌ ¿Horror y Confusión?

Cap. 1

¡Quien la conociera no creería que es ella ¡

Haruka - ¡al fin es viernes! , y el cuerpo lo sabe – decía entrando ala casa y tirando el bolsón en el sillón y corriendo hacia la cocina

Haruka - Mama hoy es viernes podemos salir – decía implorando hincada ante mama sakura

Michiru que recién entraba a la cocina con seiya , yaten y taiki recién llegaban de la escuela , haruka , michiru y seiya tocaban en el mismo grado 7º , yaten en 6º y por supuesto no podía faltar el intelectual taiki , que gracias a su inteligencia lo adelantaron un grado más 8º , de no ser por eso le tocaría con haruka , michiru y seiya

Michiru – si mama , se que ella se porta mal, es una alumna promedio, tiene problemas de conducta en la escuela, es un poco agresiva , y no están femenina que digamos , pero aun así déjala salir , anda sí , yo la cuidare- decía tratando de disimular la risa

Haruka – no me ayudes tanto – decía un poco enojada entre dientes

Seiya – si, tía sakura déjalas salir nosotros también iremos - seiya le decía tía puesto que a pesar de que no fuera su tía de verdad, le tenía mucho a precio por ese motivo le decía tía de cariño

Sakura – Umm . Está bien, ¡PERO ¡ con una condición ,

Haruka – si la que sea – decía a punto de estallar de la felicidad

Sakura – cuando vengas Haruka lavaras los platos, aras la limpieza de toda lacas incluyendo los cuartos y los baños, y también cocinaras la cena y el desayuno, y que dices, aceptas

Haruka - ¡ aaaaaa ! – Decía con la boca abierta del asombro de todo lo que le tocaría hacer- pero mama no iré yo sola también ira Michiru – desia tratando de justificarse

Sakura – conozco a michiru y sé que no se meterá en problemas como tu- decía tratando de explicarle las cosas

Michiru – Haruka acepta mama, ella hará todo lo que le has dicho

Haruka- ¡ya te dije que no me ayudes tanto! – desia ya con la cara un poco roja del fastidio de estar repitiendo las mismas cosas barias veces

Seiya – Entonses no se diga mas, haruka , michiru prepárense que iremos a cenar , tia no vendremos hasta las 11:00 pm- pero fue interrumpido por sakura

Sakura - ¡ALTO! Jobensito quien pone la hora de llegada aquí soy yo , no ustedes , las quiero aquí a las 11:00 pm , y ni un minuto mas – decía con una sonrisa de medio lado , por el gran susto que les había sacado halos chicos

Haruka- que no es la misma hora que había propuesto seiya mama- lo desia con cara de sarcasmo

Yaten ya un poco fastidiado de la situación – si, si, si ya no importa la hora y lo que vallamos hacer – pero fue interrumpido por mama sakura

Sakura – emm, en realidad si importa que van hacer, no quiero que se metan en problemas, no quiero ver a la policía afuera de mi casa, no quiero heridos, ni borrachos ni mucho menos BORRACHAS entendiste haruka – lo ultimo lo dijo viendo a la mencionada

Yaten – si, si, si ya tía, el orden de los aguacates no altera el guacamole –

Lo dicho ISO que todos estallaran en carcajadas

Yaten – como sea a las 11:00 pm estarán aquí tía, si no que un rayo parta a seiya en dos , palabra – lo ultimo lo dijo con la mano derecha levantada y con una sonrisa de medio lado pero al parecer a seiya no le avía gustado mucho la idea de que un rayo o partiera en dos pero como acto de venganza seiya le propino un zape en la cabeza a yaten

Seiya – a ver si así se tequita lo bromista

Yaten feliz de haberlo echo enojar responde- jajaja ¡ auch ¡ , me vas a dejar mas enano de lo que ya estoy , - lo decía riéndose y sobándose la cabeza

Taiki que no abi dicho ni media palabra desde que llego decide hablar- amm, según estudios tía , el riesgo de que todo salga mal por culpa de haruka y seiya es de un %99.9 , pero aun así no se preocupe que yo los vigilare tía , le prometo que estarán aquí a las 11:00 pm , tal y como lo aviamos acordado , sanas y salvas , lo prometo- lo ultimo o dijo con la mano derecha levantada y la izquierda detrás de la espalda - sino que un enjambre de abejas pique a seiya – lo ultimo lo dijo tratando de aguantar la risa

Seiya – ¡ y todavía más ¡ no les basto con lo que yeten esta deseando para mi , y tu bienes con que un enjambre de abejas me pique –la cara se le caía del asombro de todo lo " BUENO " que deseaban para el

Taiki – en fin nos vamos – lo dijo como para a apaciguar las cosas

Haruka – si ya casi solo subo y me cambio

Michiru – si, si haré lo mismo, en un minuto bajo

Yaten- si, así dicen todas dicen en un minuto pero tardan una hora y al final terminan igual de cómo salieron -

Haruka – como sea ya casi bajo, voy a cambiarme

Sakura- ha, haruka cuando te cambies hija, trata de verte como una niña quieres, ¡NO COMO UN MUCHACHITO ¡ - eso lo dijo para recordar le su género femenino ,

Haruka- si, mama como sea, verte que encuentro, seiya me acompañas

Seiya – si, ya boy

Sakura - ¡ALTO AHÍ OBENSITO ¡ par donde crees tú que bas

Seiya – amm, a acompañar a haruka a ver que se pone – lo dijo con un tono de inocencia

Sakura- ok, pero yo los acompañare

 **Segunda planta, los cuartos.**

Haruka abre la puerta de su cuarto - ok pasa seiya ya veré que me pongo – pero fue interrumpido pos su mama

Sakura- ¡HA NO TU TE QUEDAS AQUÍ HE! , tu eres un chico y ella una chica, ella no se necesita ayuda para decidir que ponerse entendiste haruka , el se queda aquí afuera mientras tú te cambias ¡ he ! , ya apúrense qu se hará tarde

Haruka- ok,ok , como quieras ya , bajo

Sakura- confió en que no entraras, seiya, ok bajar, los espero haya abajo, si

 **Cuarto de Haruka**

Una vez ya dentro haruka decide abrir la puerta, enciende su teléfono y deside poner música, una vez que ya ha seleccionado la que quiere escuchar

Hauka- psss, pss , oye seiya , anda pasa y ayúdame a vestirme quieres

Seiya- pero tu mama nos descubrirá, si se entera nos va a matar

Haruka – ash , y eso que importa, tu y yo solo somos amigos así que no tiene nada de malo , anda si pasa y ayúdame a vestirme quieres –

Saiya- ash está bien – ( N/A – la cara que puso seiya cuando dijo está bien es la misma que puso en el capitulo donde los three ligths asen un dueto con michiru en un concierto , la expresión que utiliza cuando michiru le dice " ayúdame a cambiarme quieres" es misma es la que me imagine )

Haruka abre su guarda ropa, y su gabetero para "ver "que vestimenta que sea femenina le queda bien, para su suerte lo que encontró le queda muy bien unos jeans azules, una playera blanca, una chaqueta de cuero negra , con unos zapatos converse all star blancos , como accesorios una cadena de acero inoxidable plateada

Haruka- mira lo que encontré seiya esto sebera muy bien en mi cuerpo-

Seiya- ummm, si sete vera bien, apurate que se nos ara tarde quieres, ha des pues de cenar rentaremos un cuarto en un hotel y jugaremos póker de prendas, la botella y mucho mas –

Haruka- ok, veré que ago. - y corre alas gavetas de ropa interior y busca un bikini de dos piezas blanco

Seiya – que nunca as usado traje de baño

Haruka- no

Seiya- ok, solo ruega al cielo que no pierdas

 **Habitación de Michiru**

ya se había cambiado , llevaba una camisa blanca con encajes , un mini short negro , y un abrigo tono zapote , un poco más largo el short , el abrigo tenía una chonguita del mismo tono , solo le quedaba maquillarse , lleva las cejas oscuras, un labial rojizo tenue , un poco de rubor y pestañol , simple y sencilla mente un maquillaje natural

Michiru – lista, perfecta – decía terminando de pintarse los labios y mirándose en el espejo del tocador

Toc , toc

Michiru – adelante

Sakura – soy yo hija ya esta lista,

Michiru – si mama ya bajo

Sakura- ok, entonces ira a buscar a haruka

 **Habitación de Haruka**

Haruka- al fin lo ayee, me e echo loca buscándolo, hoy si ya me voy a cambiar

Seiya- ok, pero hazlo ya-

Haruka comienza a desabotonarse la camisa del uniforme y poco a poco empieza a verse su abdomen , que porciento es plano , al fin llega hasta la parte donde empieza la parte del sostén , por lo visto por seiya , es de un tono melón con encajes del mismo tono , luego de que se haya retirado la camisa , va a por la falda se desabrocha el botón , y luego baja el zíper , dejando ver un mini short que llevaba por bajo, se quita el short y deja ver su bonito cachetero del mismo tono del sostén , seiya queda asombrado , portal acto de pate de haruka, quien la conociera no creería que es ella


End file.
